kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days Soundtrack, sorti le 2 février 2011 au Japon, est un album réunissant les musiques de l'épisode PSP Birth by Sleep et des 2 épisodes DS 358/2 Days et Re:coded. Celles-ci sont composées par Yoko Shimomura, et quelques pistes de Takeharu Ishimoto et Tsuyoshi Sekito. Cette compilation se démarque de ses prédécesseurs par l'absence quasi-totale de morceaux apparus dans les épisodes précédents de la série (à l'exception du traditionnel Dearly Beloved, présent en trois versions différentes), faisant la part belle aux musiques exclusives de ces trois opus. En ce qui concerne les génériques d'introduction et de fin chantées par Utada Hikaru, ils ne sont pas non plus inclus. Pistes ''Birth by Sleep - Disque 1'' #''Dearly Beloved'' (en extrait) #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada #''The Key of Light'' #''The Promised Beginning'' (en extrait) #''Future Masters'' #''Shaded Truths'' #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #''Tears of The Light'' #''Terra'' (en extrait) #''Xehanort'' #''The Worlds'' #''The Secret Whispers'' (en extrait) #''Risky Romp'' #''Innocent Times'' (en extrait) #''Drops of Poison'' #''Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'' #:Composition originale: David Mack et Al Hoffman #''Castle Escapade'' (en extrait) #''Peaceful Hearts'' #''Extreme Encounters'' (en extrait) #''Dearly Dreams'' #''Dice & Shine'' #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #''Unforgettable'' (en extrait) #''The Silent Forest'' (en extrait) #''The Rustling Forest'' #''The Tumbling'' (en extrait) #''Ventus'' #''Enter The Darkness'' (en extrait) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #''Radiant Garden'' #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #''Black Garden'' #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #''Black Powder'' (en extrait) #:Composition et arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito ''Birth by Sleep - Disque 2'' #''Eternal Moments'' (en extrait) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #''Mickey Mouse March'' #:Composition originale: Jimmie Dodd #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #''Up Down Adventure'' (en extrait) #''Hero or Heel?'' (en extrait) #:Composition et arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #''It's a Small World'' #:Composition originale: Robert et Richard Sherman #''Dessert ★ Paradise'' #''Fresh Fruits Balls'' (en extrait) #:Composition et arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #''Go! Go! Rumble Racer'' #''Big Race'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #''Cheers for the Braves'' (en extrait) #''A Date with Fate'' #:Composition originale: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #''Hau'oli, Hau'oli'' #''Mkaukau?'' (en extrait) #''Daydream upon Neverland'' (en extrait) #''Neverland's Scherzo'' #''Keyblade Graveyard Horizon'' #''Unbreakable Chains'' (en extrait) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #''The Key of Darkness'' #''Rage Awakened -The Origin-'' (en extrait) #''Aqua'' (en extrait) #''Dismiss'' (en extrait) #''The Key'' #''Enter The Void'' (en extrait) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #''Destiny's Union'' #''Birth by Sleep -A Link to the Future-'' #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada ''358/2 Days, Re:coded & Birth by Sleep Final Mix - Disque 3'' #''Dearly Beloved'' (en extrait) #''Results and Rewards'' #''Mystic Moon'' #''Critical Drive'' (en extrait) #''Sacred Moon'' #''Musique pour la tristesse de Xion'' (en extrait) #''Xemnus'' #''Secret of Neverland'' #''Crossing to Neverland'' #''At Dusk, I Will Think of You'' (en extrait) #''Fight and Away'' #''Vector to the Heavens'' (en extrait) #''Another Side -Battle Ver.-'' #''Dearly Beloved'' (en extrait) #''On the Debug!!'' #''Wonder of Electron'' #''No More Bugs!!'' (en extrait) #''Wonder of Electron -Bug Ver.-'' #:Arrangement: Hirosato Noda #''No More Bugs!! -Bug Ver.-'' #:Arrangement: Hirosato Noda #''Pretty Pretty Abilities'' (en extrait) #''Dark Impetus'' (en extrait) #''Monstrous Monstro -Arena Ver.-'' #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #''Night in the Dark Dream'' #''Night of Tragedy'' (en extrait) #''Hunter of the Dark'' #''Master, Tell Me the Truth'' (en extrait) #''Forze dell'Oscurita'' Galerie Musiques Lien externe *Site officiel en:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Musique